1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a circuit generating a multiplied frequency, and more particularly, to multiplier circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multiplier circuit comprises resistors and capacitors which are easy to be influenced by temperature, voltage and production tolerance, or a PLL circuit of scale which is large and needs some external parts and lock time.